Running from Cadmus
by robinlover2001
Summary: When robin is captured in his civilian form by sports master and handed to Cadmus. the team must rescue him but does that mean his secret ID is reviled to the team WARNING: Minor Swearing, Tortured Robin. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
hey guys I'm back with another story. I am ever so sorry for spelling and punctuation mistakes, I am dyslexic and my computer is crap. A big thanx to Potter4me who gave me the idea to write this story.  
So on to the story.**

**Running from Cadmus**

**Chapter 1:**

Dick Grayson was no ordinary kid, he was robin, the boy wonder. But he couldn't show that. If everyone knew he would be a target for the rest of his life. But it won't just be him, it'll be people he cares about like Bruce.

Robin was a tough kid, who didn't show his feelings when hurt.  
Dick wasn't a tough kid. He showed his feelings when he got hurt.  
The two were completely different but oddly the same, it was only a matter of time before someone would learn the truth.  
-

Dick was in school waiting for the bell to ring so he could go home. He sat there staring at the clock watching the seconds tick by. He was sat in maths and had completed what the teacher told the class to do.

When the bell finally rang, Dick hurried out the class room. He went down the corridor to his locker. Once there Barbra Gordon appeared beside him.  
"Hey Dick," she asked "could you help me with my biology homework, it's got to be in at the end of the week and it's really hard"  
"Oh, sorry Barbra, I can't help today maybe tomorrow?" he replied  
"yea that's fine," she said her phone bleeped "I'll see you tomorrow, Artemis want me to meet her by the sports hall, bye" she walked off.  
Dick opened his locker and retrieved his phone, headphones and alert watch. His alert watch bleeped any time robin was needed. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and closed the locker. He walked down the corridor and exited school. He had to walk home today as Alfred was shopping and Bruce was with the Justice League.

He was walking home and the sun was setting. **(It's winter btw)** he didn't have that long to go before he was back at the manor. His watch didn't bleep once, telling Dick it would be a quiet day in Gotham.

He was round the corner to the manor when sports master stepped out from out of the shadows. "Hello, Robin."

**A/n:**

**Hope u guys enjoyed the chapter.  
PLZ REVIEW  
PM me **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
hey guys, I'm back. Did u miss me? Don't answer that cuz I know u all just missed my story.**

**Disclaimer: do I have to say it? I DON'T own YJ. There I said it. Onto the story.**

**Running From Cadmus  
Chapter 2:**

"Hello, robin" sports master said smiling under his hockey mask. Dick was shocked that they knew his secret identity.  
"Erm, I don't know what you mean," dick replied trying to act like he didn't know what he was on about.  
"Course you do," sports master chuckled "you're robin the pesky boy wonder."  
"What? Me robin, you must be out of our mind" robin tried to verbally defend himself but it wasn't working.  
"Give it up kid, you know as well as I do that you're robin" sports master said walking towards the boy. Robin tapped his communicator and sent a Morse code message to batman. He just finished to see sports master running at him with a bat. He dodged out the way. Sports master turned to face dick who had pulled his utility belt out of his bag. He got out a few bird-a-rangs and threw them at sports master. He dodged them all and charged at dick. Sports master swung for dick but he dodged and had his back to sports master. Sports master took this opportunity to swing at dick. He did and knocked the back of his head. Dick fell to the floor with a thump. He rolled on to his back when sports master knocked him out.

Dick just lay there on the ground knocked out. Sports master removed the belt from dicks waist and the watch around his wrist. He also took the phone out of his pocket and left the items on the floor. He slung Dick over his shoulder like dick did with his backpack only moments ago.  
"Let's see if Cadmus can break you." Said sports master walking away from the scene with an unconscious bird over his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
****hi everyone I'm back again and updated fast.  
DISCLAMER: who thinks I own YJ? If u do u must be crazy.  
On to the story**

**Running from Cadmus  
Chapter 3:**

Sports master walked down a dark alley to his helicopter. He climbed in and threw Dick on the floor. Sports master got a cable tie and tied Dick's hands together. He sat down and ordered the pilot to take off. Next stop, Cadmus.  
…...

Batman was sat at the meeting table in the watch tower. He, wonder woman and superman were discussing a case. Batman's belt started to beep. He got his communicator out of his belt. It was a Morse code message, he quickly de-coded it. It read:  
Found Robin  
Batman quickly stood up.  
"What's wrong Bruce?" asked Wonder woman.  
"It's Robin, his identity had been revealed" replied Batman.  
…

Dick woke up on the floor. His hands had been bound together and the cable ties were starting to dig in. He looked up and saw sports master staring at him.  
"Had a nice nap?" asked sports master "the look on your face suggests you didn't, that's good." Dick moved round so he was sat cross legged with his hands behind him. "Don't get comfortable, we'll be landing soon"  
"landing? Landing where?" Dick asked  
"you'll see" sports master said as the plane began to descend before landing. Sports master stood and pulled Dick to his feet. He opened the door and pushed Dick out. Dick only just managed to stay on his feet. Sports master stepped out of the helicopter and led Dick inside Cadmus.  
"Do you realise where you are?" asked Sports master.  
Dick was well aware where he was. "Cadmus" he said.

**Finished this chapter and gone through a whole packet of chewing gums. Lol.  
REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
Tbph (to be perfectly honest) I don't care if u think I've copied because I'm just going to write the story.  
On to the story  
…**

"Well done short stuff" said sports master as he led Dick down numerous corridors. Guardian was waiting for them by the elevator. He was holing a replica of Dick's robin uniform and a mask. As Dick and Sports master approached him he pressed the button on the elevator door. Sports master stopped just in front of the elevator doors. The elevator arrived and Sports master shoved Dick in harshly. Guardian and sports master stepped in and the doors shut. The elevator began to descend.  
"I see you got the boy." Said Guardian  
"Yes," replied Sports master "But I see you haven't got my money"  
"You'll get your money at sub-level 52" snapped Guardian.  
"Okay, okay don't get your boxers in a twist" sports master said sarcastically.

The elevator cart came to a stop and the doors opened revealing a dark corridor. Guardian stepped out and the corridor began to light up. Sports master shoved Dick out of the elevator. Dick looked round the corridor and saw a gurney. Guardian pulled the gurney up to Dick. Sports master kicked the back of Dick's knee causing him to fall stomach first onto the gurney. Sports master undid the cable ties on Dick's wrists and placed him on the gurney. Guardian quickly tied Dick's wrists to the gurney with the restraints. Dick still had his legs free and he kicked guardian away.  
"Little shit" said sports master holding Dick's legs down as Guardian tied them down. Dick struggled against the bonds trying to free himself.  
"No use struggling kid, you're never going to get out of those restraints" Said Guardian. Dick still struggled though. Sports master took it upon himself to make Dick stop. He punched him straight in the chest. Dick stopped struggling as the air was knocked out of him. Dick breathed heavily.  
"Where's my money" sports master asked with poison in his voice.  
"Follow me and you'll get it" said Guardian angrily, pushing the gurney down the corridor. Sports master followed closely to the gurney. Dick lay on the gurney catching his breath.

He caught his breath and looked at sports master. Sports master looked down at Dick and Dick gave his best glare.  
"Cut it out kid," said sports master smacking dick round the face, bruising his left cheek. He put his head on the gurney and stared at the celling, wondering why he was here. A thousand questions ran through his mind. About why he was here and what they were going to do to him.

The gurney came to a stop at a door. Guardian opened the door. Sports master began to untie Dick. Sports master hauled Dick up off of the gurney and threw him in the room and he landed on the floor. Guardian threw Dick's robins uniform at him "you have 10 minutes to get cleaned up". He closed the door and locked it.

Dick looked round the room. It was small with a bed on the other side. The bed had a thin matters without a cover, a rough sheet and a fallen apart pillow. The room also had a sink with a mirror above it. Next to the sink was a plane white towel. Dick went up to the sink and looked in the mirror.

He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face. The cool water soothed the bruise on his left cheek. He grabbed the towel off of the side and dried his face. He looked once again in the mirror, the bruise was blue and stained his pale face. He touched it and winced. He place the towel back on the holder and walked over to his costume. He picked it up and walked over to the bed. He place the costume on the bed and sat down next to it. He stared at it for a moment then got changed into it. He adjusted his cape and put his domino mask on. Once again Dick Grayson became Robin, the boy wonder.

The next minuet the door opened and Guardian stepped in.  
"Times up" he said walking towards Robin. Robin, however, didn't move as Guardian inched towards him. Guardian stopped in front of Robin and grabbed his arm with a tight grip. Robin moaned. Guardian walked dick to the open door and shoved him out. Guardian closed the door behind him. He grabbed dick and whispered in his ear. "You can either walk calmly with me or be put back on the gurney"  
"I'll walk" replied Robin  
"Fine, but any sign of trouble and your back on the gurney, okay?" said Guardian sternly. Robin nodded and allowed himself to be walked down the numerous corridors. _  
I need to escape _he thought to himself _or I might end up dying here._

**A/N:**

**So this chapter is finished sorry it took me a while to upload but I've tried to make it longer.  
I ran out of ideas and my cousin had helped me a bit today and its finally finished.  
PLZ REVIEW. (if it's a nice review I will be so happy today. If ita bad my mood is at a low here I need picking up.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  
So I will be updating quite slowly now as I am trying my best to write more. I am really sorry about this. And I'm sorry if this story comes across as a copy of that other dudes story. I've recently have read the story and there are some things different like he had dick kidnapped from school I had him kidnapped from off of the street.  
So anyways onto the story. **

**...**

…

…

Robin was led down numerous corridors. He was starting to get tiresome of the same walls. They came to a stop in front of a door that said:  
sub-level 52 cloning lab.  
"Cloning lab?" asked Robin surprised.  
"Yes," replied guardian "You are of great importance from now on." Guardian opened the door and pushed Robin inside. He stepped in after closing the door behind him then locking it. Guardian walked up to robin and pushed him closer to the machine in front of them.

The machine looked pretty much like the mashie that Dr Desmond used when he tried to clone him kid flash and aqualad on their first mission together. Except it only had one pod on it.

Robin saw a team of scientists with clipboards and pressing buttons on the machine. They were no doubt preparing the machine to do what it was built to do. Robin was well aware of what was about to come. And he didn't like it.

Guardian led Robin towards the machine but robin wasn't going to let himself be cloned. He stopped walking and refused to move and whenever guardian pushed him he resisted.

Guardian threw a punch at robin but he dodge it. They began to fight. Guardian kept throwing punches at the bird but he kept dodging and moving his way towards the door. The scientists all stood back in alarm, they all didn't want to get hurt. Robin didn't want to attack guardian because even he didn't want to be countered by someone with more skills than him. He kept dodging and countering punched from guardian until he saw an opportunity to knock him out. He saw one and took it.

In one final hit to the face, robin took out Guardian. Guardian fell to the floor with a thud, he was still conscious. Robin quickly picked guardians pockets retrieving a key. He ran to the door and unlocked it. He flung the door open and sprinted out the door.

He didn't recall his was back but he was determined to find and air vent to hide in. Unfortunately, his costume didn't have his belt or gloves. It was just a suit without the weapons and tech. He kept running around the corners hoping to find an air vent.

He kept running until he ran round a corner and ran straight into sports masters awaiting arms. He struggled to get free but it was no use, sports masters grip was too tight. Robin kept wriggling and squirming as sports master carried him back. He got tired of Robins squirming. Sports master knocked Robin out with one punch and carried him back to the cloning lab.

Guardian and the scientists were getting ready to clone Robin. Sports master walked in with an unconscious robin in his arms.  
"Ah, Sports master," said Guardian. "I see you re-captured the boy."  
"Yea," replied Sports master "How did he escape in the first place?"  
"It doesn't matter" snapped Guardian  
"Fine, but I'd like to be the boys handler" said Sports master  
"I'm doing fine escorting him" snapped Guardian  
"If 'fine' means letting the boy escape, then I would say you're doing great" said sports master sarcastically.  
"Fine, you can be his handler. But I should warn you he can be quite a handful." Guardian said rubbing his head.  
"I can handle him," Sports master said "what do u want me to do with him?"  
"Place him into the machine" said guardian. A scientist pressed a button to open the pod. Sports master put robin in the pod and strapped him in. The scientist pressed a button and the pod closed.  
"We start the cloning process in 5 minutes" announced one scientist.

**A/N:  
so as u can see it did take quite a while for me to upload. This was because I was trying to write more and as some of u know my chapters are very short, but I am trying my best. Hope u can now see my story is going a different way to that other dudes story.  
Hope u enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**So I have been trying to update as fast as I can and at the moment I am not on my Easter break. But once I am I will update as soon as I can.  
So on to the story:**

…

…

…

*at mount justice*

Artemis, Connor and Kaldur were watching TV and Megan was cooking dinner. Wally walked in with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Hey guys, has anyone seen robin today?" Askes Wally  
"I haven't seen him either" said Artemis  
"recognised batman 0-2"announced the computer  
"maybe Batman will know" said Kaldur.

The team ran to the mission room to greet batman. Everyone was eager to ask batman where robin was.

"Batman, where's robin" asked Wally so eagerly batman took a step back.  
"He's…" started batman  
"He's what?" asked Artemis  
"There's something you should all know." Said batman  
"Batman?" asked Megan  
"robin has been kidnapped" said batman  
"what? How?" said Connor  
"yea, how?" said Wally  
"his secret identity was revealed" said batman  
"how?" asked Artemis  
"I don't know, but he was kidnapped on his way home from school."  
"What school?" asked Wally.  
"Gotham academy" said batman.  
"That's my school." Said Artemis.  
"Yes," said batman "robin has been meaning to tell you all his real identity. And well, now his life is at risk, I think you have the right to know."

Batman turned around and brought up a picture of Dick Grayson and robin.  
"Dick Grayson is robin" said batman  
"wait, Grayson is robin," said Artemis "he's, like, the most annoying kid at school. On my first day he came up to me and took a picture of the two of us and said 'we'll laugh about this someday'. Now I know what he meant."  
"Yes," said batman "and it's up to you guys to save him"

…

…

…

*at Cadmus*

Robin woke up and looked around. Scientists were tapping the control panels around the machine. Guardian and sports master were talking.  
"We begin the cloning process in 1 minuet" announced a scientist holding a clip board. She had black hair and looked quite familiar. She was the scientist that tried to clone him, kid flash and aqualad on their first mission. He was in the same pod, except something was different.

"Guardian, we are ready" said the scientist  
"very well," guardian said "begin the process"

At that moment 2 mechanical hands came out of the bottom of the pod. Each had 4 tiny needles in them. Robin knew what was coming now.

The 8 needled plunged into his chest. The electric pulse ran through his body. He couldn't hold back his scream as it was excruciating. He could feel his blood being extracted via the needles. His screams echoed through the room. He wanted it to stop so badly. Lights started to dance at the side of his vision. He wasn't going to resist blanking out so he stopped screaming and closed his eyes as the darkness consumed his light.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**Yea I just wanted to say thanx to all the nice reviews im getting and as u can see this story is going a different way. So this was this chapter. As u can tell this story goes a different way. PLZ REVIEW!**

**Btw (by the way) this story is quite long so sorry if it continues on for ages.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**So this Thursday I am on my Easter break and I will try to upload ASAP (as soon as possible).  
On to the story.**

…

…

…

*at Cadmus*

Robin's blood filled the container at the bottom of the pod. The crimson liquid being extracted from his chest. The head scientist pressed a button and the shocks stopped. Robin was unconscious, the shocks and lack of blood got to him. The head scientist pressed another button to open the pod. Spots master stepped smugly up to the pod.  
"Should I get him out" asked sports master with poison in his voice. Guardian nodded and turned to the scientist.  
"Will he be alright?" Asked guardian  
"he's fine," replied the scientist "just… unconscious"

Sports master undid the bonds on robin's wrists and you could see where they had dug into his wrists. Sports master picked robin up and swung him over his shoulder. Robin was motionless as he was draped over sports masters' broad shoulder.  
"How long until the clone is ready?" asked guardian  
"12 hours maximum" said the scientist  
"okay," said guardian "we will just have to contain him till then"  
sports master walked up to guardian.  
"Where should I take him?" asked sports master  
"follow me" replied Guardian.

Guardian walked down the series of corridors with sports master closely behind him. Robin was still draped over sports masters shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They walked I silence. The only sound was the army boots sports master was wearing. His steps echoed through the corridor.

They came to a door at the end of a corridor. It was the room robin was in only 15 minutes ago. Guardian unlocked the door and opened it. The light from the corridor created a light beam that shone through the room. Guardian stepped in and turned on the light.

Sports master walked in and dumped robin on the bed harshly. He walked towards the door but was stopped by guardian.  
"Was that really necessary?" asked guardian  
"dunno" shrugged sports master as he walked out the door. Guardian took one last glance at robin before exiting the room and locking it behind him.

…

…

…

*at mount justice*

"How are we supposed to save him?" shouted Wally "we don't even know who took him"  
"that's something we will need to investigate" said batman  
"sorry, but I don't think we are sure what to do" said Artemis  
"Mr Wayne" Teased Wally. Batman gave Wally the biggest bat glare that made Wally want to run away. "Sorry."  
"we need a plan to get him back" said aqualad  
"yes," replied batman "Aqualad, you are in charge of the mission"  
"what will you be doing?" asked Connor  
"I'll be around" said batman walking towards the zeda beam "but all of you need to focus on robin" and without another word he zeda beamed away.

"So, we all need to find robin" said wally  
"yes Baywatch, or didn't ya notice" snapped Artemis  
"Kaldur, what do we do?" asked Megan  
"me, Wally and Artemis will search for clues where robin disappeared, Megan and Connor use the satellite to find robin." Said kaldur.

Kaldur, Wally and Artemis got changed and went to the signal batman sent them from robins Morse code message. Megan and Connor searched the satellite signals trying to track where robin went. Any trace of robin was enough. Anything to help them recue there friend, except they had no clue at all.

**A/N:**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter. PLZ REVIEW. I am on spring break on Thursday so I will have a whole week to update more. I'm trying my best but I have 2 projects that need to be in after Easter so I won't update till I've finished them, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**So yea I am now offishially on Easter break for the week and I hope to write more. I am trying my best to add detail and I will add more in.  
Thanx for all the help and guidance I've had.  
On to the story:**

…

…

…

The team had been searching for hours trying to locate robin, they were starting to get worried. Especially Wally, who has known robin since he became a sidekick… um, sorry, partner. Wally was vibrating with worry, his outline becoming a blur and making the ground he was standing on smoke.

Megan was crying every minute of it, she was out of her way in worry for their little bird. With every wave of tears she managed to shake off she began crying again. Connor, of course, comforted her. Every time she began to cry he would pull he close and allow her to cry into his chest.

Artemis, being the strong willed person she is, didn't show her feeling but everyone knew she was worried about robin. She knew him at school and got along with him, even if his vanishing act and sarcasm got on her nerves sometimes. They were still good friends.

And Kaldur, being the team leader, decided not to panic as it would spread like wild fire among the team sending them into a panic frenzy. As all the team looked up to him for guidance he still needed to stay strong in robin's time of need.

The team hadn't seen batman since he revealed robins, and his secret, identities. But the team gathered that he was searching for robin on his own terms and that it was good to have the team to help.

"Megan, Connor, have you found any trace of robin yet?" asked Kaldur, over the com unit, with a tone of worry in his voice.  
"Not yet Kaldur" replied Megan, trembling trying to hold back another wave of tears.  
"Don't worry Megan," came Artemis's voice over the com. "we'll find him soon"  
"we are coming back to the cave now" said Kaldur, sounding defeated.

As the computer announced the arrival of Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis the team began to form a group in the meeting room. The team sat down at the table and waited for one another to speak. Wally looked down at the empty chair besides him, he really wanted and hoped that his best friend was okay.

"Did you find any clues?" asked Connor  
"Sadly, no" said Artemis in a quiet tone.  
"We'll all we know is spotters master was seen at the sight of robins disappearance" said Kaldur pulling up a holographic screen with a picture of sports master with robin draped over his shoulder.  
"Dad could have done anything with robin" Artemis said, knowing that the team already knew that sports master was her farther.  
"True," said kaldur "but he only works for hire, so he must have got paid by someone to do this".

Wally sat there in silence whilst the team discussed robin's kidnap and how they need a plan. Right now he just wished he could be with his friend… no, not friend, brother. He was worried sick and he wasn't going to rest until he was found.

…

…

…

*at Cadmus*

Robin woke up, the rough sheets making his pale skin itch. He tried to shake off the dizziness in his spinning head. He pulled his cape over himself. The room was very cold and the irritating sheets didn't help keep him warm.

Once he had regained enough strength he sat up. Trying to ignore the nausea in the bottom of his stomach. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

He swayed a bit as the dizziness took over him. He shook it off as best as he could and began to shakily walk over to the sink. He lent on the sink looking into the mirror. He looked even paler than he usually did when he was sick, but then again he did just get kidnapped, shocked and had blood taken from him. He carefully peeled off his mask and paced it on the side of the sink. He looked back into the mirror and straight into his blue eyes. Their usual bright, sparkly blue had dulled down to a dull, cold blue that made him look weak. He shakily walked back over to the bed. He sat down and once again the irritant sheets began to make his legs itch. Robin stood back up again, this time okay oh his feet. He grabbed the itchy sheet and began wrapping it around the fallen apart pillow, making it reform again. He sat back down on the bed, taking his cape off. He held the cape in front of him and lay down, using the cape as a blanket. After a few minutes, robin allowed himself to fall in to the oblivion that was sleep. He was out like a light.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**So I hope u guys enjoyed the chapter. It's not much but I was stuck on what to do for this chapter so I just thought this.  
Can I be the first to say  
"Poor robin"  
He's my fav character out of YJ and doing this is kinda got me wanting to go to Cadmus and rescuing him myself and wanting to torture him more.**

**So let me know what you think by PM or REVIEW  
hope u liked it  
robinlover2001 out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**So, yea as I said I'm on Easter break and I'll be uploading quite fast but I do have homework. Plus could someone tell me WTH 'plagiarism' means.  
On to the story:**

…

…

…

Robin woke up. He lay still, his cape over him and his head on the itchy, deformed pillow. His head wasn't spinning anymore and the slight nausea he had had gone. He smelt food. He sat up letting him smell the food better. He looked round the dimly lit room. Just in front of the door was a tray with a bowl on it. He hastily got out of bed and walked slowly over to the door. Once he got to the door he noticed the bowl was full. It had a thick green liquid in it. He picked up the tray and studied the liquid. He walked back over to his bed, with the tray, and sat down. He rested the tray on his lap, the heat burning his thighs. It was boiling hot, witch meant it wasn't that long ago it was brought in. He put the tray on his bed. Steam rolled off of the top off the soup. He picked up the spoon that was set down besides the bowl and dunked it in the bowl. He pulled it back out with a lump of green liquid on it. Some liquid dropped off the spoon and back into the bowl. The liquid was thick and heavy, he didn't think he was going to enjoy it. He opened his mouth and lifted the spoon up to meet it. He hesitated to eat it, but he was hungry anyway.

He put the spoon in his mouth and closed, pulling the spoon back out without the liquid on it. It didn't taste of anything, it just was plane. He didn't mind this and carried on eating. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he didn't seem to mind as long as they didn't torture him and the JL or YJ find him he was pretty calm.

Once he had finished he put the tray, along with the owl and spoon, on the floor besides his bed. He lay back down putting his hands under his head. He heard voices outside his room. He sat up curiously wanting to listen in. he painstakingly got out of bed and tip-toed over to the door. He could hear the voices more clearly. It was guardian, Sports master and that scientist, what was her name? Dr Danielle stone, or something like that. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.  
"How long until the clone is complete?" asked guardian  
"Should be about 3-4 hours guardian" replied Dr Stone  
"well hurry up with it, I want that Junior Justice League to go down hard" snapped Sports master with venom in his tone.  
"Patience, Sports master" said Guardian  
"I'll get to the cloning room to try and speed up the process" said Dr Stone. Light footsteps could be heard heading down the corridor.  
"Has he woke up yet?" asked guardian  
"not that know of" replied Sports master  
"once the clone is complete we will need to move him to a more secure room" said guardian  
"And you want me to move him" replied sports master suddenly getting a tone of satisfaction in his voice  
"yes but first we check on him" said guardian

Robin knew this was a time to dart back to his bed. He threw himself on the bed pulling the cape over him facing away from the door. He did this all just in time to hear the door unlock and open, it creaking on its hinges making the room seen eerie.

"Little shits asleep" said Sports master walking up to robin's bed. Robin shut his eyes. "Don't fake kid, I know when someone's fake sleeping" he bent down to Robins level. Robin didn't respond and lay as still as he could.  
"I think he's actually asleep sports master, leave the kid be" said guardian quickly.  
"Fine," said Sports master picking up the tray "He's totally faking" he muttered under his breath. He exited the room and shoved the tray into guardian's chest. He closed the door and locked it. Robin could hear the heavy footsteps as guardian went down the corridor. But why didn't sports master? That was something he was going to find out very soon. He relaxed a bit and allowed himself to fall asleep. The oblivion swallowing his mind again. He had to keep his strength up so he could figure how to escape. He fell asleep after a few minutes. He lay still, not facing the door. He slept fitfully though.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**So hope u guys enjoyed this chapter as u can see I only updates a few hours ago so yea. EASTER BREAK RULES! (Sorry thought it was necessary)**

**Robinlover2001 out!**

**And btw, when I said I didn't care if people said I badly copied linchpin or whatever it's called was because I was fed up**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**So I'm back with another chapter and sorry to some people of they seem crap and short. With my dyslexia I run out of ideas fast. Robin is a bit occ in this.  
Well anyway, hope u enjoy,**

…

…

…

_Falling down, down, down into oblivion. Falling fast too. His parents falling down, down, down. Robin screamed their names and cried for them to come back. But they weren't coming back, they were still falling into darkness on and endless cycle. They were stuck falling for eternity. Just falling…_

Robin woke with a jerk. Cold sweat pouring down his face. He noticed he had been crying. Using his cape as at tissue, whipped away the tears. Robin got out of bed, standing still for a minute. He shakily moved towards the sink. He let against the sink and looked into the mirror, again. He studied his dull face, to himself, he looks stoned.

His eyes had dark bags under them and he was even paler. He ran the cold water tap, collecting it in his cupped hands. He splashed the water over his face. He dried it and decided to go back to bed. He slowly walked back over to the bed. He lay down and threw the cape over his head. _Why hadn't batman come yet _he thought _it's been about 2 days now_. He began to quietly cry under the cape. He was scared, o not scared, terrified.

Letting floods of tears role down his cheeks. Eventually he cried himself back to sleep, hoping to wake back up in the manor or the cave. It wasn't going to happen though.

…

…

…

*at the cave*

"We have had no word in 2 days!" shouted Wally, pacing at super speed that left his outline a blur and the floor beneath him smoking.  
"Calm down," said Kaldur "panicking won't help"  
"I'm not panicking," Wally defended, he stopped pacing but still vibrating "I'm terrified for what they are doing to robin, whoever 'they' is"

The whole team were sat in the lounge. Wally pacing, Kaldur leaning up against the wall, Artemis sat on a chair and Connor and Megan were sat on the couch; Megan crying into Connor and Connors arm wrapped firmly around her.

"Recognised Batman 0-2" announced the computer as the zeda beams yellow glow lit up the cave for a short second. Wally speed ran to batman, having to skid to a stop, otherwise he would have ran into him. The rest of the team ran in, asking a bazillion questions at once.

Batman raised his hand for silence and once again, the cave was full of it. Wally, of course, was the first to speak.  
"Any news yet batman?" he asked, having to be careful that he didn't go into super speed.  
"No," replied Batman "I was hoping you had something" he looked around the team as they all shook their heads.

Batman signed. He was worried about his son. He wanted nothing but to find him.  
"everyone go home, ill search further," Batman said with a tone of worry "you need sleep" he said  
"so do u" said Wally with sarcasm in his voice  
"I'll handle it," he replied, raising his voice "just go home"

And with that Wally and Artemis walked towards the zeda beam sheepishly. Wally went in first, the computer announcing his leave. Then Artemis the computer also announcing her leave.

…

…

…

In Gotham, Artemis arrived at the abandoned telephone box. She stepped out sheepishly and began to walk down the dark alley. She heard a noise behind her, she quickly looked around. There was nothing there. She cautiously carried on walking.

"Hello, baby girl" said a fiendish voice behind her. She turned around and was faced with a big figure.  
"What do you want dad?" she asked angrily.  
"Can I not come and see one of my girls once in a while?" he asked.

"Not when you've kidnapped one of my friends" she said raising her tone.  
"Well sorry," he said sarcastically "I needed the money"  
"yea right," she snapped "what have you done with him anyway?"  
"You'll find out. But to give you a bit of a clue" he teased "try Cadmus" and with that he disappeared into the shadows. Artemis ran back to the zeda beam. She pressed a button to take her to the cave. It didn't work. She tried again. Nothing. She was going to kill Batman. She knew where Robin was and Batman had disabled the zeda beams for the cave. She only had one option. She zeda beamed to star city. She had to find Green Arrow.

…

…

…

*At Cadmus*

"Is the clone done yet?" asked guardian getting annoyed  
"yes," said Dr Stone "We are just putting the program into it"  
"Well hurry up," he replied "Sports master has given them a clue to where Robin is, they will be here soon"  
"he's 85% done," said Dr Stone "90….95…. there he's finished"  
"Good," said guardian sounding satisfied "where's sports master?"  
"Here," said sports master entering the room "and the task is done"  
"Good, move the boy and well put the clone in his space" said guardian in a devilish tone.

Sports master exited the room. He quickly made his way down the corridor, his boots echoing. He made his way to robin's door. He unlocked it and threw it open. Robin was asleep, and was about to get a rude awakening.

Sports mater stormed up to robin's bed and pulled the cape off of him. Robin woke up to the sudden movement and tried to move away from sports master. Sports mater grabbed robin's leg, as he tried to crawl away, and pulled him off of the bed. Robin hit the floor and got dragged over to the door. Gaining a few graze on his chest and face.

Once they got to the door Sports master hauled robin into a standing position. Sports master pushed Robin down the corridor for a while until they met guardian and a boy who looked exactly like robin. He had the same blue eyes, the same pale completion and were the same height. They both stared at each other for a while. Guardian gave Sports master an inhibiter collar. At the same time both robins had a collar slipped around there necks. The real robin pulled at it, trying to get it off. The other didn't seem to mind.  
"Take him to room 9, would you" said Guardian and sports master grabbed the real robins arm and dragged him off down the corridor. He saw guardian and the clone walk the other way towards his room. He had thousands of questions racing through his mind right now.  
"What was that?" he asked impatiently to sports master  
"Clone" replied Sports master still dragging Robin thither down the corridor  
"No kidding," said robin sarcastically "why me anyway? When you could have had Artemis, your daughter"  
"NO!" shouted sports master  
"Hit a nerve, didn't I?" said Robin satisfyingly.  
"We needed you because the team would worry about you and would save you without thinking." Snapped Sports master  
"Oh yea, you target the youngsters, why don't ya" robin said trying to stop but kept being pulled harshly sports master.  
"Do I really have to knock you out to get you to shut the fuck up!" shouted sports master  
"no" replied dick in a defeated voice.

They travelled the rest of the way in silence. The only sounds were sports master's footsteps and the grunts of robin as his arm was nearly pull out of its socket every time sports master pulled it.  
"Were are we going?" asked Robin  
"we're nearly there so keep quiet"  
"nearly where?" asked robin sounding like an impatient 3 year-old. Sports master stopped and hit Robin around the face.  
"I said, be quiet" he carried on down the corridor. Robin's mouth hurt too much to talk.

They came to a stop at room 9. Sports master unlocked the door and threw it open. He then threw Robin in as he closed the door and re-locked it. Robin was going to enjoy getting his own back on Sports master.

He landed on his back and lay there for a few seconds before sitting up. He looked around the room. It was exactly the same as his old one. Well I say the same, it was more… what should I say… welcoming. As much as a captive's room it was it looked nicer. The walls were still the same grey walls. There was still a sink and a mirror and a toilet with a privacy wall. But then there was a shower. _What?_ He thought. There was a bed too. He stood up. He pinched his arm a few times. _Yep,_ he thought _still awake_. He walked over to the bed. It had been made. It had 2 pillows that weren't falling apart. A blanket that wasn't itchy. He sat on it cautiously. The matters wasn't lumpy. Something told him he was staying for a while.

He looked under the bed and saw… clothes? Clothes? They had given him clothes? Robin was perplexed. He pulled them out. There was 2 pairs of jeans, 4 t-shirts and 3 jumpers. He put them back. He began to feel dizzy as he got more confused. He lay down, the pillows were really soft. He drifted off to sleep. Taking in the warmth of the pillows.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**Hope u enjoyed. Oh and I just wanted to add, I write my story's up on Microsoft word, then upload them so they are short but long to me. **

**As you can see I have told u a few things and wrote more.**

**PLZ REVIWE (GOOD ONES PLZ) BTW I CAN TAKE CRITISISM BECAUSE I COULDN'T CARE LESS IT'S MY STORY AND IM ITENDING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY **

**Robin lover2001 OUT!**

**;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. sorry I didn't upload earlier I went on holiday and had no internet. Just got back and decided to upload now.  
Hope u enjoy.**

…

…

…

After arriving at star city, Artemis set out to find Green Arrow. She knew exactly where to go.

After a few minutes walk, going down abandoned streets and alleys, Artemis finally came to GA's secret hide out. The computer scanned her and allowed her in. She stepped in and found GA target shooting, he obviously didn't hear her come in. cardboard people were getting shot at from all angles. She stood there and watched him for a bit.

GA finally ran out of arrows. He walked away from the shooting range and looked up. Artemis was stood with her hands on her hips, looking fed up.  
"Artemis," he said "when did you arrive?"  
"Just now" she said walking down the stairs.  
"So," he said, walking towards her meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want?"  
"I need you to grant me access to mount justice" she said looking him straight in the eye.  
"What?" he asked perplexed.  
"Batman has locked the caves zeda beam" she replied making GA's perplexed look turn into a shocked look.  
"Really?" he asked "why?"  
"Dunno, but I have info and I need to get to the cave"  
"Okay, I'll grant access but I'm coming with you"

GA got changed at a speed that would make Kid Flash jealous and granted access for the both of them to go to the cave. The computer announced their departure and arrival.

Once they got to the cave they saw batman working on the holo screen. He had a Holographic globe on it with a few red dots. He herd the zeda beam announce them because he turned around and the holo screens went down.  
"I thought I told u to go home" asked batman adding a bat glare at the end.  
"Yea," said artemis stepping forward a bit "But I ran into my d… Erm, sports master and he gave me a clue to where to find robin."  
"Where?" asked batman curiously  
"he just told me one word… Cadmus"

…

…

…

Robin didn't know why but he was actually calm. Being in the dire situation he is in he's… calm? He didn't seem scared at all, batman would save him… right? Well he sure hoped, he didn't want to stay for long.

Robin woke up again and felt like he had had enough sleep to last him for a week. He got out of bed and stretched. He was thirsty and his mouth was dry. He walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. He put his mouth under the tap and drank the water. He lifted his head back up and turned the tap off. He was still in his robin uniform except without his mask. He remembered the clothes under the bed.

He walked back over to his bed and bent down. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. He put them on and dumped his robin uniform under the bed. He pulled at the collar still around his neck. It was starting to irritate and the t-shirt didn't help.

He paced the room, trying to figure a way out. He stopped and walked around the room. There was no air-vent, no extra door, no nothing. Except the door that he was, so harshly, thrown into the room with.

He decided to entertain himself and do some acrobatics. He did cartwheels, flips round-offs. He was bored out of his mind. He was bored, perplexed and annoyed that they cloned him. He rounded off and landed next to the wall. He turned around and punched it and created a small dent.

He turned and walked up to the mirror. He didn't notice before now that he had a small graze on his right cheek from when sports master dragged him out of the old room he was in.

He walked away and sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was so, so, sssooo bored. He was to awake to go back to sleep and too fed up to exercise.

He decided to take a leap of faith. He stood from the bed and walked over to the door. He tried opening it but, of course, it was locked.  
"Don't try kid, that doors locked tight" came sports masters' voice from the other side of the door.  
"No kidding" replied robin sarcastically.  
"What do you want?" said sports master angrily  
"I'm bored" said robin sitting next to the door  
"So… what do u want me to do about it" replied sports master  
"I don't know," said robin banging his head on the wall "give me something to do"  
sports master sighed "like what?" he said making his voice sound like he was talking to a 3 year-old.  
Robin signed "Just forget it," he said standing up "I'm not getting anywhere with you" he walked over to the bed and sat on it once again. He lay down but instead had his head hanging of the side of the length of the bed and put his legs up the wall. Being with joker would be an improvement right now.

…

…

…

"What?" said batman, his bat glare slits turned in to wide circled.  
"Cadmus," she repeated "I have no idea what it means but I hoped you did"  
"Cadmus is an underground research facility that Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin went to 6 months ago. They went there and found Superboy. He was a clone made from superman's and Lex luthor's DNA."  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go save him" Artemis said walking towards the zeda beam.

Green Arrow grabbed Artemis's arm. She turned to face him.  
"It's not that simple" said GA releasing her arm. She gave a curious look at batman.  
"You'll need Kid flash and Aqualad, they've been there before. I'll call them and then we will go get him" said batman turning to the holographic screen he brought up.

Once KF and Aqualad had arrived batman told them about how sports master had told Artemis about Cadmus and the danger they will be going into.  
"It's a trap" said Kid Flash after batman had spoken.  
"It could well be but…" started Aqualad.  
"If it means finding robin then we'll do it" snapped Artemis "Sorry" she said bowing he head and facing the floor.  
"No, it's okay," said Kid Flash as subtle as he could. "Let's go" he said as the team ran to the zeda beam.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**So hope u enjoyed this chapter. Plz review and pm me if u have any ideas I could use as I'm getting writers block a lot and having to ask my cousin for a way out.**

**P.S: any questions left in the review box will be answered **

**Next chapter.**

**Robinlover2001 out! **


	12. Chapter 12 - HELP ME!

**A/N:**

**I am really stuck!**

**I don't know what to do with the story. When I first thought of it it was great, but now I'm in a serious writers block and in need of help. Plz PM me if u have any ideas on how to continue. (This is the reason y I haven't updated lately)**

**PLZ HELP ME!**

**I'm going to fall into an abyss, (I think that's how u spell it), if this writer's block don't get cured.**

**Thanx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but I always do kinda short ones. BTW I am sorry about how short the majority of my chapters are and that some of u complain. But idga*. Thanx for all the ideas I'm going to try use them.  
On to it: **

…

…

…

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Artemis zeda beamed to Washington D.C. once they got there kid and aqualad led the way to Cadmus. Kid tried his best not to super speed his way there in his excitement and worry.

They arrived at Cadmus and stormed through the doors. Aqualad and Artemis had their weapons at the ready. There was no one there. Kid zoomed up to the computer in front of them. He didn't have hacking skills like robin but he knew the computer would know where robin was. Artemis and aqualad ran up to him and watched as he furiously tapes the keys on the keyboard.

After a few minutes of searching kid Flash finally found out where robin was.  
"He's on sub-level 26, room 19." He said making his way over to the elevator.  
"Does he always have to run ahead, we need a plan" said Artemis.  
"I think we already have one," replied Aqualad "Find robin and get him out"

The two of them ran to the elevator meeting Kid Flash who was rapidly pressing the down button.  
"Kid, calm down" said aqualad. Kid flash stopped pressing the button and waited.  
"Open the doors" said Artemis.

Aqualad opened the doors and looked down. Artemis shot an arrow at the top of the elevator shaft and jumped. The rope allowing her to drop down. Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped, grabbing the rope. They shot down.

Artemis came to a stop at sub-level 23. She jumped to the side of the shaft. Kid Flash and Aqualad came down and jumped to the side of the shaft. Aqualad opened the doors and jumped in, closely followed by Kid Flash and Artemis.  
"We have another 6 levels before we find robin" said Artemis  
"We need to find the stairs" said Kid Flash  
"No kidding" said Artemis sarcastically.

The team ran round the corridors until they came to a door labelled 'stairs'. They barged through the door making their way down the flights of stairs.

They came to sub level 26. They ran through the door.  
"Which way?" asked Kid flash.  
"Kid you go that way and me and Artemis will go this way" said Aqualad. They ran off in opposite ways down the corridor. Kid Flash, super speeded his way down the corridor searching for room 19.

He couldn't find it there, was rooms 1-10, so he zoomed off back down the corridor in Aqualad and Artemis's direction.

He skidded to a stop and saw Aqualad and Artemis fighting sports master. He looked at the door he was heavily guarding and read it. Room 19! They had found robin, or so they thought.

Kid joined in with the fight. He dodged sports master, as he swung for him. Aqualad got his water swords and swung for sports master. He dodged and allowed Aqualad to slam into the wall. Artemis threw a kick at sports master but he grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall. Kid Flash then distracted him whilst Artemis got up and knocked him out.

He fell to the floor with a thud. Kid kicked down the door. Artemis ran I closely followed by Kid Flash and Aqualad.

When they got in to the room they found robin laying on the bed. He looked totally pale and was unconscious. Kid Flash ran up to him. He shook him and tried to wake him up. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. He was awake but didn't want them to know that.  
"How is he?" asked Artemis  
"Great" said KF sarcastically.  
"Okay, no need to bite my head off" replied Artemis  
"I wasn't" defended KF.  
"Will you two stop quarrelling, we need to get out of here"

Kid picked up robin and ran back to the stairs. Artemis and Aqualad followed. They were just getting to the stairs when a load of alarms went off.  
"Great" muttered Artemis under her breath  
"Kid get robin out, we will meet u on the ground floor" ordered Aqualad.  
"Right" replied KF, speeding up the stairs.

Artemis and Aqualad ran up the stairs closely followed by some geno-morphes. Artemis shot an arrow and it exploded in front of the geno-morphes and knocked them back. They continued running.

They met KF at the ground level. He was waiting for them holding robin (bridal style).  
"Let's go" shouted KF making his way towards the door. The others followed. KF ran out the door and shouted "meet you at the cave" before he zoomed off towards the zeda beam.

That left Artemis and Aqualad running for their lives out of Cadmus. They just managed to get out of Cadmus when another wave of geno-morphes attacked them. They fought them off and continued running. They managed to get to the zeda beam and zeda to the cave.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the length, but that's all I could do. **

**Thanx again for the help from all of you.**

**Plz review and PM me if you have any questions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**So I won't be updating for a while as I am back at school and just received a pile of homework. I had a bit of writers block with this one too. Any questions PM me or Review and I will reply to them. **

**On to the story:**

…

…

…

*at the cave*

Wally zeda beamed into the cave carrying robin. Batman was waiting for his return. Batman took one look at robin and knew something was wrong.  
"Take him to medical," batman said to Wally "I'll meet you there".  
"Okay" replied Wally walking towards the medial wing in the cave.

Batman walked over to the medical wing after a few minutes of thinking. Once he got there, batman noticed Wally had place robin on the bed and was sitting in a chair next to him.

Wally didn't notice batman come in he just saw a shadow cast over him. His blood pressure raised as he stood up and turned around. He let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh," he said putting his hand on his chest "It's only you"  
"Only me" batman repeated.

"Could you and robin not make my blood pressure rise every time we meet?" The dark knight let out a light chuckle.  
"Nope" Batman replied.  
"So anyway," said Wally after a few seconds of silence "is dick going to be okay?"  
"well," said the dark knight "he not as pale as he normally is, so that's a good thing. I can't do any proper tests until he wakes up"  
"Okay," said Wally "how long will that be"  
"Don't know, we will just have to wait and see"

…

…

…

*at Cadmus*

(The real robin btw)

Robin thought that he would ware through the floor if he paced anymore. He had been pacing for at least half an hour now. He was bored and starting to worry. He was worrying because he didn't know what Cadmus's next move was. He was worrying is his friends and family were in danger. He was worrying that he might get killed or be forgotten. _No, _he thought _I'll be fine, the others will be fine. Everything will be fine. I'm being paranoid. _

He started pacing again. _I really need to stop hanging around with Wally, _he thought _his habits are rubbing off on me. _

He stopped pacing and stared round the room. It was dimly lit as always and a shadow was cast under the door from guardian. _Where was sports master? Why wasn't he guarding me? _He walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
"What?" came guardian's voice.  
He hesitated before answering. "Erm… what's… could…" he let out a sigh. He couldn't bring himself to ask. He finally plucked up the courage. "What's going to happen?"  
"You'll find out" replied guardian  
"figures," said robin "I'm bored" he spat out.  
"You won't be for long"  
"Why?" he asked curiously.  
"You'll find out" guardian said

Robin walked away from the door. He hated not knowing what was going on. Then another shadow cast under the door. He heard voices.  
"Is it done?" asked guardian  
"yes he's in" cam the other voice  
"good let the plan commence"  
…

…

…

**Sorry this is really short but I wanted to update. Plz stop complaining about length, it's really hard for me to get ideas down. But on a different note I will be updating on weekends now as school work is starting to pile up and set exams and interviews are in pace and I'm stressed. **

**PLZ REVIEW AND PM ME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**So sorry it took me a while to upload. I will upload most weekends. I didn't update last week end because I was at a sleep over with my friend. Sorry this chapter will be a bit confusing but bear with me.  
On to the story.**

…

…

…

*at the cave* (fake robin btw)

Robin opened his eyes to find the room he was in, was empty. He got out of the bed. Robin looked over at the computer on the opposite side of the room. It was unguarded and unlocked. He could do anything with it, including phase one of the plan. Carefully he walked over to the computer. He started to hack into it; disabling the security in the cave. He smirked evilly at his work admiring how unprotected the cave was now.

Once he had done so, he got back into bed and pressed his ear 5 times. There was a Morse code communicator in his ear. Batman had failed to check his ear. _The world greatest detective_ he thought _what a joke._ He then took out the ear piece and crushed it in his hands. The crumbles fell onto the floor. He got back to the position he was in when he woke up and once again pretended to be asleep.

…

…

…

*at Cadmus* (real robin)

Robin backed away from the door until he walked into the bed. He heard 5 loud beeps before sports master walked in.  
"Come on kid" he said sternly  
"Why," robin replied "what's going on?"  
"You'll find out" sports master said before pulling out a remote and pressing it.

It sent and electric pulse through robins body. He had forgot he had a collar on. He fell to his knees clutching the collar. He wasn't screaming in pain but he had his eyes squeezed shut. After a few seconds robin's body relaxed and sports master realised the button. Robin was unconscious. Sport master walked up to robin and swung him over his shoulder. He walked towards the door and met guardian.  
"Let phase 2 commence"

…

…

…

Batman walked into the medical room to see robin laying on the bed. He went over and sat down next to him. _There's something different about him _thought the dark knight. _But I can't tell what._

Robin herd the dark knight walk in and sit down. He pretended to stir. He slid his eyes open, all he had to do was pretend until sports master got here.

He saw the dark knight looking at him.  
"Finally," he said "you're awake"  
robin said nothing, just stared blankly at the dark night.

Wally came in. his ginger mop was messy. "Robin!" he shouted with delight "you're up".  
"Yea" said robin pretending to sound hurt.  
"Are you okay?" asked Wally cautiously stepping towards him.  
"Do I look okay?" robin said with a kinda hurt, joking voice.

He had to keep this up for at least half an hour.

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**Sorry its short but I needed to update and I'm struggling to get anything done. It's like my brain has completely shut down and I'm also pre-writing most of my next story's too but I always think about this story whilst I'm doing it and I write down a few things for it.**

**PLZ REVIEW and pm me if u have any advice. **


	16. Chapter 16 - A-N

**A/N:**

**This isn't a real chapter but I just wanted to inform you I will be taking a break from writing as I have had other stuff to do I will return don't worry but I will be way. Sorry for this but I can't write. Have too much on my mind and need to sort that out first.**

**Once again I am truly sorry. I will still answer pm's if u have questions but I need this time out. **

**Sorry,**

**RL2001.**


End file.
